1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to medical devices and methods.
Particularly, the invention relates to tissue prostheses processing apparatus and methods of making and using tissue prostheses apparatus and systems to process tissue prostheses. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for reducing the diameter of tissue prostheses such as heart valves. Most particularly, the invention relates to a heart valve prostheses crimping apparatus and method whereby the diameter of stents containing heart valve prostheses is reduced.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes stent crimping and balloon folding apparatus and methods produced by applicant's assignee, Machine Solutions, Inc. of Flagstaff, Ariz., USA.
A need is believed to exist for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.